


Smoke

by roughlycut



Series: McReyes Week 2016 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Injury, M/M, Smoking, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: A different kind of meet cuteorHow Jesse McCree lost his arm





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not read if descriptions of broken/dislocated limbs makes you uncomfortable!

Truth be told, Jesse had never thought it would end like this. And frankly, given his profession, that would probably have shocked people, had they bothered to ask.

He was sitting on his ass, back leaned up against a small formation of rocks, the Egyptian sun burning above him. He wasn’t sure when the coms had gone offline, and frankly it didn’t matter. His team wasn’t here, so either they were dead or they were too god damn scared to push forward and come looking for him.

“Miss my fuckin’ hat,” he said, his voice coming out hoarse. He coughed into his hand, a bit of blood finding its way to his mouth and out on his palm. Small drops of red on his dusty skin, reminding him how much he fucking hated the dessert. God he was thirsty. How had things gone from moderately bad to full on disaster in just one hour?

“Never shoulda signed up for this shit, should I?” he asked no one, feeling his lungs run out of air. Experimentally he drew a breath in through his nose, hoping to get a bit of oxygen down his lungs. His ribs ached as they expanded, pain shooting down along his spine. A wrecked cry escaped him and tears welled up in his eyes. It was bad, it was really bad. And he hadn’t even taken into account the biggest showstopper of the day: his left arm. Reluctantly he turned his head, as if not seeing it with his own eyes could undo what had happened.

The arm was twisted oddly, bent into a shape that seemed more and more alarming the longer you stared. The skin was mostly intact, except for a few cuts and an odd fold of skin across his wrist. Jesse tried to move his fingers, with no result. Instead white hot pain traveled from his elbow to his shoulder, causing him to throw his upper body forwards as the contents of his stomach made its way up through his throat. It spilled on the sandy ground and on his clothing. Just when he thought he’d hit rock bottom, it got worse. He was going to die here, abandoned by his useless excuse of a team, his good shooting hand ruined and himself drenched in vomit.

“Shit Jesse, you really screwed up this time,” he mumbled, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He sighed and leaned back towards the rocks, closing his eyes. The sun burned right through his eyelids, making him dizzy as dots of red and white danced before him. He sighed deeply, feeling exhaustion wash over him, his legs becoming heavy. Slowly he drifted off, head rolling slightly to the side. Maybe it wasn’t the worst way to go?

***

A kick to his foot woke him, dragging him all the way back to his current situation, aching body and burning heat. He was still sitting in the fucking dessert and his arm was still useless. A broad man towered above him, bathing Jesse in his shadow.

“You here to finish the job?” Jesse asked with a sigh as he looked up. He couldn’t make out the strangers face, but he was dressed in some kind of tactical gear, all black, some kind of shotgun strapped to his thigh. The man chuckled and crouched down. The sun hit Jesse’s face with what seemed like renewed strength, as if it tried to make up for lost time. Jesse winched and tried to focus on the person in front of him.

“I’m here to make you an offer McCree,” the man said, his voice a deep rumble.

“As long as it comes with a cigarette I’ll take it,” Jesse snorted, half joking. He wasn’t even gonna ask how the man knew his name, because frankly he didn’t care, and he could really use a smoke right about now.

The stranger laughed what seemed like a genuine laugh and reached for something in his inner pocket. He drew out a crumbled pack of cigarettes, presenting it to Jesse. Jesse tried to move, wanted to accept the kind gesture, but his body had stopped responding.

“You gonna have to help me out here buddy,” he said, looking down at his own body, “afraid there isn’t much movement left in me.”

The man drew a cigarette from the pack and leaned in, placing it between Jesse’s chapped lips. He drew a lighter from his vest pocket and held it up ‘til the cigarette was lit. Jesse drew in a breath, smoke filling his lungs, before blowing it out through his nose. A series of coughs riled through him, cigarette falling from his lips and into the pile of vomit, as the taste of blood filled his mouth.

“M’sorry ‘bout that,” Jesse said weakly, leaning his head back against the stones with a small sigh.

The man just nodded and lit a new cigarette, holding it between his own lips this time. He passed it to Jesse, still holding on to it with glove-clad hands, until Jesse had gotten a few drags. Jesse hummed as he felt the nicotine rush, the taste from the other man’s lips lingering on his own. It was salty and somehow sweet. Jesse smiled at himself, surely he was losing it now, pondering about the taste of the other man’s mouth.

Silence fell between them as the stranger passed the cigarette back and forth a few times, until there wasn’t much left but a small bud. He flicked it to the side and stood back up. Jesse was sure he could hear helicopters in the distance. Or was it gunfire? He was really hoping for helicopters.

“So,” Jesse said, putting on his most confident face, “what’s this deal about?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 2 of McReyes week. The prompt was "smoke".
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I'd be very happy if you left a comment, just letting me know what you think.  
> You're also welcome to come talk to me on [my tumblr](http://silasthemutant.tumblr.com/) or [my twitter](https://twitter.com/BlueEyedMutt).


End file.
